Rose en chocolat
by Iyano
Summary: Rose, une fille ordinaire ? A peu de chose près si on oublie sa haine pour le nombre douze, son obsession pour le chocolat, le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais été amoureuse et qu'après cinq ans à Poudlard les élèves de sa maison remarquent à peine à son existence.


_Bonjour bonjour ! Me voilà avec ma nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je recherche une bêta-lectrice qui pourra me donner un avis sur mes chapitres avant que je les publie et qui pourrait aussi de temps en temps m'aider à trouver des idées. Si ça vous intéresse, envoyez-moi un MP :). Le prochain chapitre devrait être publié dans quelques jours._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Le nombre 12**

Je déteste le nombre douze. En ce qui me concerne, je pourrais affirmer qu'il a été ensorcelé dans le seul but de me pourrir la vie. Je le jure, chaque « 12 » est un jour à haut risque où je ferai mieux de rester bien en sécurité dans mon dortoir. Évidemment aujourd'hui est le 12 septembre, et bien que la journée est à peine entamée, je pressens que ça va être un désastre.

Pourquoi le « 12 » serait-il un jour différent des autres ? En vérité, tout a commencé par une histoire idiote. Quand j'avais neuf ans, j'allais à l'école primaire moldue. Parce que ma mère, née-moldue, adorait l'école quand elle était enfant qu'elle en a conclu que c'était le meilleur choix pour moi aussi. Je pense que mon père n'était pas vraiment convaincu, mais personne ne contredit la grande Hermione Granger, surtout au sujet de la scolarité de ses enfants.

Et bien pour moi l'école moldue n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Comment dire… Je n'étais pas à ma place, j'étais la fille bizarre, la bête de foire, la tête de Turc comme ont dit. En quatrième grade, j'avais donc neuf ans, et même si je faisais de mon mieux pour m'intégrer à l'école et que j'avais les meilleures notes de la classe, je n'étais pas très populaire. Sauf en tant que souffre-douleur bien entendu. Une camarade de classe discrète et qui ne m'embêtait jamais m'avait invité à son anniversaire, qui se déroulait le 12 mars. J'étais vraiment contente d'y aller, ma mère m'avait acheté une jolie robe pour l'occasion et j'avais passé du temps dans les magasins pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire. Comme c'était prévisible, la fête s'était révélée un vrai cauchemar, dès que ma mère quitta les lieux, les autres enfants commencèrent à me persécuter. Bien sûr, ils ne me blessèrent pas physiquement, mais ils trouvèrent hilarant de me relooker en me coupant les tresses. Alors sur le coup de la colère, ma magie s'est manifestée et j'ai fait bruler le gâteau d'anniversaire. Et il en fut moins une pour que le reste de la maison ne brûle pas avec…

Depuis ce jour j'ai décidé que je détestais le douze. Et depuis que j'ai commencé à le détester, c'est devenu mon nombre porte-malheur, le contraire d'un nombre porte-bonheur. Ma mère affirme que c'est seulement dans ma tête, et que c'est parce que je suis convaincue que ce nombre me cause des problèmes qu'il s'en produit vraiment. Le mois dernier, le 12 août, je suis tombée dans l'escalier et j'ai été mordue par un chien. Habituellement je ne tombe jamais, et le chien des voisins est une petite bête adorable qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Est-ce que tout cela s'est passé seulement dans ma tête ?

Aujourd'hui, on est donc le 12 septembre, il est 9h30 et j'assiste à un double cours de sortilèges en compagnie des Poufsouffles. Autant dire que je m'ennuie ferme, non seulement le professeur a décidé de consacrer le cours uniquement à la théorie, mais en plus mes meilleurs amis ne sont pas avec moi pour me distraire. Je suis en sixième année à Serdaigle, mais mes amis les plus proches sont tous à Gryffondor. Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard et que j'ai été envoyée à Serdaigle, j'étais encore traumatisée par mon expérience avec les enfants moldus, alors je ne voulais parler à personne d'autre que mon cousin Albus, qui avait malheureusement été réparti à Gryffondor. En collant à la cape d'Albus tout le temps, j'avais fini par me lier d'amitié avec ses amis, et mes camarades de Serdaigle avaient renoncé à tenter tout rapprochement. Du coup, les trois autres filles de mon année sont devenues très proches, et aujourd'hui c'est trop tard pour me faire une place parmi elles. Nous avons tout de même des relations cordiales, puisque nous nous côtoyons tous les jours au moins dans notre dortoir commun.

Le cours est enfin terminé. Comme toujours, Alric Derwent est le premier à sortir de la salle de classe. Tout le monde sait à quel point il déteste les sortilèges et le professeur Elphick, mais ses parents insistent pour qu'il obtienne son ASPIC. Je sors à sa suite pour atterrir dans le couloir bondé.

« Rosie ! » J'entends quelqu'un crier. C'est la voix d'Albus, mon cousin préféré. Je me retourne juste à temps pour le voir débouler avec Célestine Edgcombe et Wilhem Beeton, qui lui sont inséparables.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Rosie en public, je soupire.

\- Enfin Rose, tu sais bien que c'est affectueux, répond Albus l'air pas désolé du tout.

\- Et bien tu seras gentil de ne pas partager ton affection pour moi avec toute l'école ! dis-je avec un regard noir.

\- Peu importe Rosie, allons manger, je meurs de faim.

\- Moi aussi, je rêve d'une grosse part de tarte à la citrouille depuis le début du cours de potion, ajoute Wilhem.

\- Mais enfin, le début de ton cours de potion était juste après le petit-déjeuner, je lui fais remarquer en levant un sourcil.

\- Un garçon en pleine croissance a besoin de beaucoup de nutriments ! réplique-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

J'aperçois Célestine sourire discrètement. Je suis sûre qu'elle a un faible pour Wilhem, mais il est peu probable qu'elle l'admette si je lui demande. Célestine a toujours été très secrète concernant ses histoires de cœur. D'un côté cela fait bien mon affaire puisque ma propre vie amoureuse est proche du néant. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver, car il est clair que Wilhem n'a pas encore rencontré la maturité sous quelque forme que ce soit. Il ne pense pour ainsi dire qu'à manger, jouer au Quidditch et relooker (Tu veux dire reluquer non ?) les filles. Enfin peut-être que je suis trop dure avec lui, j'en sais rien. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne pourrai pas imaginer ressentir pour lui plus que de l'amitié. Au moins, Célestine n'a pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là.

La grande salle est déjà remplie d'élèves affamés. Le ciel enchanté est grisâtre, presque menaçant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grimacer, c'est clairement une mise en garde divine. Je devrais me cacher quelque part jusqu'à demain pour éviter que ça ne me tombe sur la tête. Vu que ce n'est pas un plan, je me contente de m'asseoir face à Albus à la table de Gryffondor. Cela fait des années que plus personne ne s'en étonne. J'ai beau être à Serdaigle, Gryffondor est ma maison d'adoption. Je pense que le choixpeau a sans doute fait une erreur lors de ma répartition. Je n'ai pas vraiment un esprit très Serdaigle bien que je sois studieuse.

Pas de tarte à la citrouille au menu aujourd'hui. J'en connais un qui doit être déçu ! Il y a plutôt de la purée au potiron et des saucisses à base de viande non identifiée. Enfin, aucune importance, un repas est un repas et je ne suis personnellement pas très difficile sur la nourriture, si on exclut tous les légumes verts pour lesquelles j'ai une haine vivace.

\- Rose, on n'a pas cours ensemble non plus cet après-midi, soupire Célestine, le jeudi n'est vraiment pas mon jour préféré. Tu as potion en troisième période c'est ça ?

\- Malheureusement oui, c'est mon premier cours de potion de l'année d'ailleurs, avec les Serpentards, je crois.

\- Je me demande pourquoi le professeur McFold était absent jeudi dernier, c'est rare qu'un professeur s'absente dès la première semaine, remarque Wilhem entre deux bouchées de purée.

\- Depuis quand tu penses à autre chose qu'à manger Wilhem ? Je lui réponds sur un ton un peu ironique.

\- Tu as l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur Rosie, tout va bien ? m'interroge Albus pendant que Wilhem lève les yeux ciel et engloutis une énorme cuillère de purée.

\- Tu sais bien, on est le 12 septembre !

\- Et alors ? réplique mon cousin.

\- Mon nombre porte-malheur, je suis sûre qu'une mauvaise chose va m'arriver, même si je ne sais pas encore quoi exactement, j'articule sur un ton mélodramatique en fixant mon assiette à moitié pleine.

\- Encore cette histoire débile ? C'est seulement dans ta tête, c'est une journée comme toutes les autres !

Albus a vraiment l'air exaspéré par mon histoire de malédiction. Il dit toujours que ça n'a aucun sens, et pourtant s'il était de bonne foi, il admettrait que d'étranges choses se produisent toujours dès que ce maudit nombre est impliqué.

Agacé par l'absence totale d'empathie de mon cousin, je me dirige vers les donjons. La salle de classe est presque vide, je suis apparemment en avance. Comme toujours, sois dit en passant. Je déteste par-dessus tout être en retard. Quelques dix minutes plus tard, tous les élèves sont arrivés et le Professeur McFold a pris place derrière son bureau. Comme toujours dans les cours que je ne partage pas avec les Gryffondors, je suis assise devant à côté de Judy Brook, une camarade de Serdaigle. C'est le problème avec les groupes d'amis de trois et les bureaux à deux places. Il faut croire que la pauvre Judy est la laissée pour compte.

\- Silence, je vous prie ! s'exclame soudain McFold.

Avec sa silhouette frêle et son crâne dégarni, il n'incarne pas vraiment la figure d'autorité naturelle. Et pourtant on entend plus une mouche voler. D'expérience, on sait que notre cher professeur de potion a la retenue facile. Et en général elle tombe sournoisement et sans avertissement au moindre moment d'inattention, tel un rapace qui s'abat sur sa proie.

\- Cette année, vous passez dans la cour des grands, les potions que nous allons étudier sont plus complexes que toutes celles que nous avons réalisées par le passé. Vous êtes censé avoir un niveau au moins égal à celui des BUSES. Par conséquent, pour les besoins du cours, vous allez travailler en binôme toute l'année.

Après une telle annonce, on s'attend à entendre les élèves se mettre à chuchoter et à se faire des signes pour s'entendre le plus rapidement possible avec une autre personne de peur de se retrouver obligés de travailler avec le cancre de la classe. Mais pas dans le cours de McFold. Le silence règne toujours, bien que légèrement tendu à présent.

\- Les binômes seront tirés au sort, reprit McFold d'une voix monotone. Approchez-vous par ordre alphabétique pour prendre un numéro qui correspond à une place, votre binôme sera la personne qui sera assise à côté de vous. Ai-je été clair ? »

Cela avait tout d'une question rhétorique. Personne ne se risqua d'ailleurs à y répondre. J'attends tranquillement mon tour pour aller chercher mon numéro. Avec un nom de famille commençant par W, je suis toujours la dernière à passer dans ce genre de situation.

Ça y est c'est mon tour. Je saisis le dernier morceau papier dans le chapeau, et le déplie délicatement. 12 ! J'ai le numéro 12. Par Merlin, quand je disais que j'allais passer une mauvaise journée… Je me dirige donc vers la place numéro 12 et me retrouve nez à nez avec Svenn Yun. Je le salue d'un hochement de tête et m'assois. Bientôt je sens une centaine de regards assassins se poser sur moi. Bon j'exagère… seulement dix correspondant au nombre de fille présentes.

Svenn est le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard. Même les filles de septième année, qui en général ne pose pas leurs yeux sur les élèves plus jeunes, rêvent d'en faire leur quatre heures. Je ne compte même plus toutes les fois où j'ai entendu mes cousines Roxanne et Dominique s'émerveiller sur sa soi-disant perfection. Il est capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard et a par conséquent une silhouette athlétique, il faut le reconnaitre. Mais de là à le trouver irrésistible, il y a un pas.

\- On dirait que c'est mon jour de chance Weasley, je n'aurais pas pu tomber sur un meilleur binôme, il murmure un peu trop près de mon oreille à mon goût.

Je sais qu'il essaie de ne pas se faire repérer par McFold qui est actuellement dos à nous, occupé à faire crisser sa craie contre le tableau noir, mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment la proximité physique avec les presque inconnus. Surtout les garçons, ça me met affreusement mal à l'aise.

J'essaie de lui retourner un sourire aussi naturel que possible, mais comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, le résultat est terriblement crispé.

\- C'est la première fois depuis que je suis à Poudlard que je vais avoir une note supérieure à « Acceptable » en potion, il ajoute alors avec un clin d'œil.

C'était donc la raison de son intérêt soudain pour ma personne. Je m'en doutais, après tout qui n'aimerait pas travailler avec moi pour avoir une bonne note assurée ? Malgré son physique avantageux résultant d'un métissage entre une mère anglaise et un père coréen, sa chevelure noire bien ordonnée et son regard marron clair enjôleur, il est exactement comme les autres. Loin d'être parfait.

N'importe quelle autre fille aurait hurlé de joie à l'idée d'être le binôme de Svenn Yun pour toute une année, mais j'aperçois déjà les problèmes que ça va engendrer. Je vais être enviée par la moitié féminine de l'école et par conséquent sujette aux rumeurs. J'aime être discrète, je ne suis pas du tout enchantée à l'idée d'être le centre de l'attention, même durant une courte période. Comme c'est le premier cours de potion, le professeur McFold se contente d'un long monologue sur les informations importantes relatives à la matière telles que la liste des lectures personnelles et la date des examens théoriques qui auront lieu une fois par mois. C'est bien mon aubaine, il n'est pas nécessaire d'interagir avec mon binôme pour cette fois, j'ai quatre jours pour m'y préparer psychologiquement.

Le cours vient de se terminer. Je range rapidement ma plume et mes parchemins dans mon sac et je me lève, prête à sortir de la salle. Mes yeux croisent ceux de Judy Brook pendant un instant et elle me jette un regard plein de sous-entendus, en plissant le front. Elle a un visage très expressif, elle sera sans doute toute ridée dans quelques années, la pauvre. Ne sachant pas où elle veut en venir, je me contente de hausser les épaules et passe la porte à la suite de deux filles aux cravates vert et argent.

Je dois rejoindre Albus, Wilhem et Célestine dans la grande salle. En dehors des heures de repas, elle est généralement reconvertie en salle d'étude ou de détente. L'avantage c'est qu'il y a beaucoup d'espace et que le silence n'est pas exigé contrairement à la bibliothèque. Je passe les grandes portes et survole la table des Gryffondors du regard. Il semble que je sois la première arrivée. Plusieurs petits groupes d'élèves sont assis. J'aperçois d'ailleurs mon frère Hugo assis avec Lily Potter, la petite sœur d'Albus et Louis Weasley, notre cousin à moitié français qui par ailleurs est à Poufsouffle, résultat d'une autre répartition improbable du choixpeau magique. Je leur fais un petit signe de main, puis je m'installe sur une portion encore inoccupée de la table en attendant mes amis.

\- Weasley ! m'interpelle une voix masculine plus ou moins familière, est-ce que je peux te parler un instant ?

Alric Derwent, le cancre en sortilège de Poufsouffle me fait face. J'acquiesce, pensant que c'est sans doute lié à mes responsabilités de préfète. Il me fait signe de le suivre et j'obtempère. Alors que nous n'avons fait que quelques pas vers la sortie, il se retourne soudainement, agrippe mes épaules et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. L'action n'ayant duré qu'une seconde, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Je le repousse brusquement et fais presque un bond en arrière.

J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus ! Comment a-t-il osé m'embrasser par surprise au beau milieu de la grande salle ? Je ne le connais même pas, tout ce que je sais sur lui c'est son dégoût pour le cours de sortilège, je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir échangé assez de mots avec lui dans toute ma scolarité pour considérer que nous avons déjà eu une conversation. Je suis tellement horrifiée qu'aucun son ne veut sortir de ma bouche, alors que l'idée de lui lancer un sort me démange. Tandis que mon visage est déformé par une grimace indignée, il se met à rire.

\- Relaxe Weasley, ne fais pas ta sainte nitouche, c'était juste pour un pari. Je viens de gagner 5 gallions pour ton information ! Il s'exclame avec un grand sourire, pas l'air désolé du tout.

Je suis sans mots, enfin pas tout à fait, des tas d'insultes de tout genre inondent mon esprit, mais rien ne semble vouloir sortir. Alors puisqu'il est impensable que je le laisse partir sans lui donner un aperçu du fond de ma pensée, je commence à sortir ma baguette de ma poche, prête à lui lancer le sortilège de chauve-furie que m'a enseigné ma tante Ginny.

Mon mouvement est cependant interrompu par une main qui se pose sur mon épaule. L'autre préfet de sixième année à Serdaigle se tient maintenant à côté de moi. Il me fait un signe de tête signifiant de ranger ma baguette.

\- Derwent, ta mère ne t'a jamais appris la bienséance ? Je ne serai pas étonné d'entendre un élève de deuxième année faire ce genre de pari, mais à ton âge, c'est plus qu'arriéré… maintenant, dégage de ma vue et ne t'avise plus d'ennuyer un élève de ma maison, articule-t-il lentement sur un ton glacial.

\- Je l'ai à peine touché pendant une seconde, c'est pas comme si c'était son premier baiser non plus, pas la peine de le prendre comme ça… je l'entends marmonner alors qu'il s'éloigne d'un pas rapide.

Comment pourrait-il plus se tromper ? Complètement dépassée par les évènements, je décide de faire la chose la plus censée qui me vienne à l'esprit : remercier mon homonyme de l'avoir remis à sa place.

\- Merci d'être intervenu, j'étais sur le point de lui lancer un sort, dis-je avec une grimace contrite.

\- Et je ne pouvais vraiment pas laisser cela se produire, si tu étais destituée de tes fonctions pour non-respect du règlement, non seulement j'aurais une double charge de travail pour le reste de l'année, mais en plus notre maison perdrait des points, répond-il d'une voix calme bien que légèrement sarcastique.

\- Peu importe tes raisons, merci, Malfoy.

Je lui adresse un sourire sincère bien qu'il tourne déjà les talons en direction de la table des Serdaigles à laquelle l'attendent deux élèves de première année. Scorpius Malfoy, meilleur élève de notre année toutes maisons confondues, préfet et poursuiveur dans l'équipe de quidditch, fait aussi du tutorat.

Je n'ai qu'une envie : me réfugier sous mon édredon. Sans attendre une minute de plus Albus et sa bande, je me précipite vers la sortie de la grande salle. Alors que je marche aussi vite que possible en direction de ma salle commune, je dépasse mes amis qui marchent dans l'autre direction. Ils m'interpellent, mais je ne m'arrête pas, je n'ai pas envie de leur parler maintenant.

Comme je m'y attendais, mon dortoir est vide. La plupart des élèves se détendent au parc ou sont occupés à étudier à cette heure. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et fixe le plafond. Il y a une tache jaunâtre juste au-dessus de moi. A-t-elle toujours été là ? Je me questionne pendant une dizaine de secondes sur cette stupide tâche avant de laisser mon esprit se remémorer ce qu'il vient de se passer dans la grande salle.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu mon premier baiser. Et c'était loin d'avoir été inoubliable comme j'en avais toujours rêvé. Mon premier baiser a été volé pour un stupide pari. En y pensant, j'ai presque envie de pleurer. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas la fin du monde, mais durant toutes ces années, j'avais imaginé que ce serait un moment romantique, que j'en garderais un souvenir chaleureux et que plus tard j'aurais raconté à ma fille que mon premier baiser avait eu lieu à Poudlard, sous un arbre en fleur, avec un garçon qui m'aimait sincèrement. Maintenant mon premier baiser est gâché pour toujours. Le douze me porte la poisse, en voici une preuve de plus, cette journée est un véritable désastre.

Albus doit s'inquiéter pour moi à présent. Il a sans doute appris ce qu'il s'est passé, il y avait tout un auditoire présent et ce genre de nouvelle va vite. Avec l'étrange pouvoir des rumeurs, l'histoire sera complètement déformée d'ici peu de temps et tout le monde sera persuadé que c'est moi qui ai sauté sur Derwent ou je ne sais quelle autre bêtise. Je n'ai même pas envie d'y penser. Peut-être que si je disparais sous ma couette jusqu'à demain matin, tout sera comme si rien ne s'était passé ? J'aime bien cette option, cela me laisse un peu de répit avant de raconter ma version de l'histoire à mes amis. Ce n'est pas que je ne leur fais pas confiance, c'est juste que je me sens vraiment gênée, même si je sais que ce n'était vraiment pas de ma faute. En plus, j'ai honte de ma réaction, je l'ai poussé, mais j'ai été incapable de lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Je suis passée pour une idiote. Et de toutes les personnes présentes, c'est Scorpius Malfoy qui est venu à ma rescousse… alors qu'il ne peut pas me voir en peinture ! Nos interactions se limitent normalement à nos devoirs de préfets, et ça me suffit amplement. Depuis notre première année, j'ai toujours senti qu'il avait une dent contre moi, sans doute à cause de l'aversion historique des Weasley et des Malfoy.

Un gargouillement s'échappe soudain de mon estomac. Hors de question que je descende dîner, je dois avoir une boîte de chocolat quelque part, ma mère m'en envoie souvent car elle connait mon amour pour tout ce qui contient de près ou de loin du cacao. Je fouille sous mon matelas et mets la main sur un paquet à peine entamé de chocogrenouilles. J'en engloutis une avant d'attraper mon livre de potion pour faire la première lecture obligatoire. Du chocolat et un manuel de potion, la parfaite combinaison pour garder mon esprit occupé pendant un bon moment.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Laissez moi un commentaire SVP :)


End file.
